


Separation

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lil piece about Remus moving out of Roman's house in his area of the Mindscape.





	Separation

Roman didn't like his brother, that much was obvious. His identity as the good child drove him to despise the one labelled as "bad". The one who created things they shouldn't ever think. Who was wild. Who had no filter. Who ate things he definitely wasn't supposed to. Who stank and never picked up after himself. Not to mention he was just... A terrible roommate. 

So they agreed that the Duke would move into his own dark, smelly castle far away from Roman's own. He expected peace. 

But all he feels now is... Lonely. 


End file.
